Won't You Be Kind To Me?
by Mira Sasaki
Summary: "The hardest part of a journey is at its start. Who will your heart call to, how will it all end? Who will be there to meet me at the end of the path? And who as it begins? I want it to be... you." Stuck on her journey, Lyra searches for Silver again, only to meet Matsuba first, and perhaps another... Who will truly help Lyra find what she longs for?
1. Chapter 1

She would find him tonight. And tell him everything.

The gravel was damp and muddy as Lyra walked along the paved roads of Goldenrod. The sun was setting, the clouds finally parting. She took it as a sign, or rather forced herself to. She needed some kind of hope, anything to get her to him. As shy as she was, her legs surely wouldn't follow her heart without some sort of comfort, resolve.

Lyra decided she would not let tonight be like the other nights. This would not be one she'd always regret. One of the nights where her heart ached to see him, but just couldn't connect with her body, it seemed. Couldn't force her to move. The feeling was so heavy, it seemed impossible some days to even function...

Her dear Togepi she'd been cradling in her arms stirred, and she pet it gently, soothing it back to sleep. The tiny egg Pokemon was deathly afraid of many things, a thunderstorm of course one of them. Lyra didn't mind, as exhausting as it was lulling her to sleep and calming her, as it gave her an excuse to stall even further than she already had. Or, has been. For longer than she knew.

The sky grew darker, the brightest stars coming into view, and Lyra knew she'd have to hurry. He'd be leaving soon; Nothing was binding him there, he was completely oblivious to the situation.

Not that there really was much of a "situation", though. Just a cowardly girl and her poor Togepi. Poor because she had to witness this same cycle every night. The cycle of her motherly figure, her world, crying every night over some boy who spat cruel words at her at every opportunity for the longest while.

Togepi wouldn't have to watch this tonight however, as she had already fallen to sleep in Lyra's arms. This comforted Lyra, but also made it even more nerve wracking. Who cares if she had to do this alone, but even so she didn't want to be by herself, as embarrassed as she was to take out Togepi or any of her other Pokemon.

After several minutes of running, Lyra finally stepped into her most favorite place.

The fountain bubbled, cascading with light, more calming than the ocean waves of Olivine. Grass rustled and was specked with dew, sparkling to match the stars in the heavens. The ground had already dried for the most part, the brick paths clean and bright orange below the moon.

It was all so inviting, so perfect. It was the ideal place to meet him, she thought.

Lyra knew in her heart he'd be here tonight, as he once confided in her that this was one of the best places to be in Johto. She'd hoped his taste hadn't changed since their last talks, as long ago as they were.

Placing her Togepi in her bag, Lyra foud a bench to relax in, and re-fastened the elastics in her hair. She only wished she knew what he thought of her hair how it was. Were the pigtails childish? She couldn't blame him for thinking so, she was 16 after all, and it was unbecoming of a trainer with at least some potential to act so silly.

But would he forget her if she decided to axe the look? Lyra smiled, thinking how nice an elegant ponytail and fringe might look. Maybe she could find a nice chiffon dress to pair it with. She could become feminine, be rid of her silly worn overalls. In short, maybe she could truly get him to like it. To like her, perhaps. The thought made her heart stir. How she wished for someone to talk to besides Togepi, who hardly understood matters of the heart if at all. Lyra had her mother, of course, but she would never understand. All Lyra had said about him was that he was the most wonderful person, always seeing beyond his shortcomings and usually cruel personality. It'd be like describing an entirely new person. Her mother would just laugh. She shook her head, sighing.

Moments became minutes, and minutes became hours. No one but her came along. The park was still, silent. There was a short time where the rain picked up again, but only a sprinkle; Lyra had endured it hopefully. But the red head was a no show.

Lyra cursed herself, tears stinging in her eyes. How long had this cycle been going? Of her resolving to meet him and failing? Several months? It had to have been by now. In a way she was grateful, as now she'd have time to reinvent herself to her idea. She could go shopping, find a new look, quit acting like such a child, this way to fill herself with hope would be what she'd do. But it was shallow, like everything else she'd tried, and she knew this to be true. That she should retreat, sullen, pretending this night never happened.

Lyra swallowed, standing, slowly exiting the park to the east. She had waited hours, she felt so embarrassed. Had anyone actually seen her that night, she'd have seemed a mess. Lyra flipped open her badge case, her reflection in the shining badges confirming this. As pretty as she was, her eyes were darkened underneath, her hair littered with flyaways and frizz from the humidity. Her hair bow was coming undone as well, but she really didn't care. How somber she felt, for what seemed the millionth night in a row. She couldn't even be happy with her badges. After being stricken with these feelings, his cruel words, she had been on "hiatus". She had hardly anything to show for herself, little badges and accomplishments. Her purse wasn't empty, but close enough; she couldn't live comfortably. But if she went home and her mother saw her this way, she knew she wouldn't be able to leave again.

Defeated, Lyra trudged through Ecruteak city, so dark at this point one couldn't have known where they were had it not been for the looming tower that touched the sky.

The Pokemon center was dimly lit, so she chanced a knock at the locked door.

No response. It was almost midnight after all. Lyra glanced at her pokegear, wondering who she could call at this hour, but then decided against it. She didn't even care anymore.

Within minutes, she was in the burned tower, the only unlocked "building" in the city. Gingerly, she removed her Togepi from the bag, curling around it and using the bag as a pillow.

The room still smelled of cinder and ash, charred wood and dust. The occasional ash brushed over Lyra's face, tickling her, preventing her from sleeping for a good hour as she lost herself in thought. What would her plan be for tomorrow? How would she confront Silver?

He just had to know. He had to...

But neither Lyra nor her feelings would be safe for long.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mm..." Lyra awoke from a dream of being at home with her mother's sweetest dessert, to the stale taste of dust in her mouth. She covered her mouth and coughed loudly, sitting upright, reaching for a bottle of fresh water from her purse and gulping it down. It had been a mistake to sleep in the tower that night, her back was sore and in knots from the hard ground.

"Wow, it's totally exposed..." Lyra gawked, just now noticing how open the tower was as she shielded her eyes from the sunlight. The walls had many holes; Some worn, some seeming as if they were clawed through.

She shuddered. It was such an eerie place, even in broad daylight. Had she not been exhausted and famished, there was no way she could have gotten to sleep that night.

Rising slowly, rubbing her sore back, she looked around her for which hole of many was the entrance. Gathering her empty bottle, and the still sleeping Togepi, she walked groggily towards the doorway.

As she approached, though, she yelped in shock before covering her mouth. A crowd of people stood at the stairway, only a yard or so from where she stood. Ducking behind a nearby pillar, Lyra begged that no one had seen her as she was. She was covered in ash and soot; she felt absolutely pathetic. What if someone were to recognize her as the girl that had saved all the Slowpoke? That faced Team Rocket, even if only for something silly like taking back... A well? She was still a local hero for it. Someone would be bound to notice. Lyra would be mortified.

Pondering her options, she sighed. There wasn't anywhere to run even despite all the holes; someone would see her.

"I guess I could, uhm... Kill some time for a while..." Lyra bit her lip nervously, eyeing the staircase to the lower level of the tower. "It... Wouldn't hurt for just a little bit, would it?" She laughed, very quietly, her small noise bringing ash down from the ceiling.

Forcing herself to hold a cough, she hurriedly ran towards the staircase, afraid of the tower but even more so of the townsfolk outside. She was a train wreck. A homeless, idiot girl who brought her fate upon herself. She could at least hide it. In a destroyed, just as pitiful tower.

_CRACK!_ Just as suddenly as she heard it, she was falling.

"DAMMIT!" She screamed, falling through the floor for seconds that seemed like hours. She "at last" hit the floor with a loud _THUD!_ and prayed nobody had heard. Her body ached, and she winced when she tried to stand. She had pretty much fallen on her face, and it stung, the surrounding ash only irritating it further.

Blinking, she suddenly remembered her bag. Her Togepi. Where was she? Disregarding any pain, her free arm felt around her, scrambling to lift the fallen planks and save her beloved.

"Togepi!" Lyra yelled frantically, dust gathering in her throat. As soon as she had, she felt the strap of her bag on the floor. Sighing in relief, she pulled it to her, cradling it in her arms.

And then, dropped it to the floor when she realized it was empty.

Her throat dry, she curled up in a ball, and cried. Cried into her bag for several minutes, thinking the worst must have happened.

"Oh Togepi... I'm so sorry... I love you..." She sobbed, gasping from the sharp pains she still felt throb in her face and chest from the fall.

For several minutes she remained on the ground, feeling so guilty, so helpless. No one had seen her, and yet, she never wanted to resurface anyway.

Thoughts of Silver crossed her mind for brief moments, bringing another sob to her throat. What would he think of her when he found out she murdered her Togepi by being reckless and dumb? She'd be an embarrassment. He'd never say yes. She could grow her hair out for a decade, adorn it with the sweetest Pecha blossoms, find the most expensive and feminine dress. She could become the Champion, hahaha. By no means would he ever even look at her again.

Not even a passing glance.

She wanted to remain in this place forever.

"Oh my god! What on earth..." She heard footsteps heavy on the tile, quickly approaching.

She wanted to die.

Shriveling up inside, she hoped he would only glance at the debris, leaving her to wallow in defeat as she had last night.

But luck couldn't be on her side even once. Without hesitating, the man who had run to her began dragging the boards off of her, far stronger than she, freeing her from underneath.

Her eyes, closed from exhaustion and embarrassment, cracked open to look up at the man. Her vision clouded over too soon, and all she could see was a blur of wispy blonde, deep purple amidst pale white. He contrasted so profoundly against the dark, gloomy interior of the tower, she kept her eyes on him to keep her from being afraid. It was so dark...

"You look... like... An angel?" Lyra coughed, and all at once changed from afraid, to humored, giggling as best she could as she began to drift off, her eyes drooping, throat heavy with dust.


	3. Chapter 3

The girl lay at his feet, motionless, covered in soot, her denim overalls stained with grime, her white cap nearly black. She slept peacefully, though her face betrayed her seemingly serene slumber, tears still staining her cheeks and brimming under her lashes.

He sighed, briskly running a hand through his hair, watching her with a gentle but irritated gaze. Were she awake, he might be fuming at her for, well, falling through the floor and ruining part of this ancient landmark, but somehow he pitied her. She looked exhausted, lying still as stone. What could have possibly possessed her to enter a place such as this alone, anyway?

He shifted slightly, thinking of the possibility of another in the room with them, but shook his head. Ecruteak wasn't home to anyone he did not personally know, and all the citizens were kindly, benevolent folks, many elderly. And, even the most abhorred criminals wouldn't dare step foot into such a dark, desolate place.

So why was she here?

It was different for him. He knew every inch of this town, explored and maintained it on a day to day basis. He even gave tours of the tower, in fact, but only of a small part of the ground floor. No townsfolk dared venture any farther. Clearly, her fall had been an accident. But, why would she venture here alone? Was she just stupid, impaired, fearless? Dangerous? Morty groaned at the thought of having to deal with more of them...

Standing, brushing dirt off his white pants, he slung the girl over his shoulder, her bag grasped in his hand, he supporting her with the other. Though, she was so light, it was hardly necessary.

"Have you ever eaten once in your life?" He smiled dryly, feeling worse for the lady by the moment. Despite the damage that had been done, it was clear that she needed help. She didn't seem to want to wake anytime soon, so that would make deciding what to do easier. He could figure something out, and perhaps even have time to give the tour today as well.

Still, it was kind of funny, he thought as he scaled the stairway with ease. "This will be interesting once you wake." A real smile streaked his face for a moment. Nothing strange really happened around here, this was at least something. He spent all his time waiting, watching, managing the town, that was mostly all. As peaceful as it was, he would never be entirely opposed to a little something to talk about.

His smile vanished as a deafening CREAK! struck through the room. Covering her head as best he could, he bolted through the room, part of the remaining ceiling collapsing behind him. Coughing, his eyes strained, he only looked forward, hoping this girl had not caused both their untimely demises.

At length he cleared the stairs, as the last board fell. The next challenge would be to make it through this partway collapsed floor to the exit.

He groaned, slumping his shoulders, but only a bit from his normally erect posture. Had she been any heavier, this would be tiresome. But, he was not one to mope, and so made his way confidently and carefully through the tower he adored and knew so well. It was still early enough for the tower to be dimly lit, rays of light piercing the dark floor from the holes torn in the ceiling. Using this, he was able to make it near the door, almost.

Almost because someone was waiting for him. Or her. Or, them.

The blonde looked warily ahead at the figure for a moment, but then sighed once he realized their identity. It was only a fan girl of his, so they were called. She was of short stature and had a high, platinum and voluminous ponytail, dressed in some of the most feminine attire possible, donning a red miniskirt and tank.

The girl turned towards the sound of his footsteps, staring keenly ahead, then grinned instantly at the sight of him, running inside to meet him.

"Matsuba! Matsubaaa! I've been waiting all day!" She laughed, looking only straight ahead to him. He panicked. This girl was going to get herself killed for being so careless. There were holes all across the floor, if she was lucky she'd only leave with a twisted ankle, but at the rate she was running, she would practically jump into the hole the other reckless lass had made.

But she did not notice, continuing onward without a care, her hair bouncing along with each step she took towards them.

Realizing what must be done almost too late, the man leapt forward across the floor, knocking the running girl onto the ground, the grime covered girl falling from his shoulder beside her with a loud thud!.

As the platinum haired lass winced, rubbing her head, the other awoke immediately, her expression one of terror. She looked as if she had been pulled straight from the climax of a horror film. With a scream, she stood, bolting out of the room to the entrance.

Matsuba stood, bewildered by her actions. She had only fallen, was she really so frightened? But it didn't matter, what would the citizens think if they saw her?

He lunged forward, panting, attempting to stop her but to no avail. She wailed, such a loud sound from a tiny famished girl, fleeing from the burned tower into broad daylight.

The townspeople gazed upon her in shock and horror. Hadn't Matsuba sworn that the tower was safe, that ghosts and monsters weren't real, or at the very least not in his beloved tower?

"Wh-What the hell is-" A woman started, but was cut off by her own and the other's shrieks as Lyra ran straight at them, parting and dissolving the crowd into a frantic mess.

By the time he had made it out, the distraught lass was on her knees, holding her head, exhausted and dizzy from her sudden start.

He rubbed his temples, closing his eyes, at a loss. What was to be done now? For the moment, the tranquility of the town he so loved had been disturbed indefinitely after her stunt.

"The smart thing to do would be allow her to run. Though..." He watched her from afar, gaining on her as she sat motionless.

The girl looked up, and the next instant, he was before her, standing tall and staring her down. She gulped. This was it, she would be shipped away, not even to home. They would find out who she was. It was over.

"Are you still so terror stricken, lass?"


	4. Chapter 4

Stunned, Lyra blinked, gazing up now at the man who addressed her. His voice was direct but soothing too; He sounded entirely collected and composed. Hearing this her shoulders drooped a bit, and for a moment she forgot all her worries.

"I..." She began, her body inclining upwards. As her vision had now adjusted to the bright outdoors, Lyra focused more on the man standing above her. He certainly had an element to him that made him intimidating, perhaps, but not nearly to the extent of that redhead.

All at once before she could reflect on him further, the reality of her situation set back in. Fortunately by this point, the blonde man had already decided his own course of action.

He had to consider his reputation...

And yet, he couldn't put it before the well being of this young lady, a dirty mess before him, whom he had never seen once before in his life. Had he?

There wasn't time to think.

"Miss." His words struck through the air, prompting a flinch from Lyra. "I need you to do one thing. And that is..."

In an instant, he swooped down to her, taking her in his arms bridal style and rising once again. A collective gasp sounded off from the crowd behind them, but Lyra took no notice. Her eyes were fixated only on the man's that now held her to his chest.

"Don't say a word."

As soon as the words left his lips, he began to move forward. He walked on the cobblestone road, briefly looking back at the group that watched on once to reassure them. His pace was even, even amidst the chatter amongst the civilians. They watched on, and the two of them continued forth, Lyra's gaze still stuck on this man.

Watching him, she seemed to ingrain his details in her mind. He certainly was memorable; He could turn his look from piercing to soft and cheerful in a moment. No doubt, he could PART a crowd. Though he may have seemed stagnant in his emotion from afar, she could see this was not the case. He would give an occasional smile in his stride-whether it was for his sake or for comforting her was unclear-and kept a certain gentleness in his eyes the entirety.

Shifting his head to the side once to adjust his platinum hair, he gave a soft chuckle. She felt it reverberate through his chest, and almost spoke in turn.

Before she could do so however, the man shifted his hold on her, forcing her face to bury in his chest. She gave a small gasp, but quickly sunk in his hold, closing her eyes. He walked on, looking past any on watchers as he went. The thought of where he could be going should terrify her, she thought. Remembering her Togepi presumably being crushed in debris due to her recklessness, should make her throat swell.

But in this moment, she felt only a strange peace, and trust. She allowed her hand to slightly grasp at his shirt which creased in her hold, absentmindedly, his own hold on her unchanging as they approached the other side of town, crossing the bridge towards the Bell Tower. Nestled beside it, was a quaint living quarters. Nearly hidden, past the trees, it bordered the edge of the pond and was hardly noticeable in the daylight.

Lyra however, was oblivious to this of course. Oddly soothed even still as she heard his feet maneuver through wet sand, she kept drifting. Drifting in and out of a shallow sleep, and fleeting dreams. The man felt her weight sink further into him, and sighed softly.

It wasn't long before he reached the living space, unlatching the lock and pushing the door, the inside already dimly lit... and the girl still restful in his arms.

As her eyes opened, her sense of caution had even still escaped her. Even after recalling her strange encounter with a man she'd never met, never seen. Even after the realization that she was in a new and uncertain environment. All Lyra could do was observe her new surroundings.

She sat up slowly, turning to find the light source. It was a small set of candles, and she suddenly realized she could smell them. Apples and cinnamon seemed to waft just under her nose, just out of her reach. Her mouth watered. Mustering her will she disregarded her temptation, and sighed. "I still haven't eaten..." Lyra muttered, focusing her attention on something, anything else.

It seemed to be a nice enough place she found herself in. Or rather home, she should say. A low table stood in one side of the room, cute and comfy looking cushions beside it. A large rug covered much of the remaining room, and there seemed to be a kitchen, though it was hard to make out the rest...

As she thought she might lose consciousness again, due to exhaustion and being famished, a sudden CREAK! went through the room. Whipping her head to the side she saw the door open, and a figure walk through. It only took her a moment to recognize her as him, the man who had brought her here, she could only assume he had.

"You're awake? After your stunt, I thought you might be out day and night..." He closed the door behind him, a smile breaking his face as he met her surprised look. She exhaled, relieved it was a fairly familiar face. Fairly. If she was still alive and well, he had to be familiar to her, right?...

"I just woke..." Hardly knowing what to say, she sat up once more, wincing at the aches that seemed to suddenly surface all through her body.

The man took notice of this. With a newfound sense of urgency, he started towards her. "Are you feeling alright?"

Before she could stifle an answer, he was in front of her. He took her hand, supporting her with his opposing arm, and guided her to the nearby table, helping her onto a floor cushion. It was as comfy as it looked, but she didn't notice anything more than the warmth of his hand and his words. "I'm fine, don't worry for me, I should just thank you... right?" She uttered.

Smiling softly at her words, he looked down at her palm he continued to hold. He seemed to draw circles and doodles on it with his own fingers... until she realized he was feeling her skin for more cuts, and her wrist tendon for swelling, she surmised. "This is impossible to see..." The man remarked with a soft sigh.

He looked to the table and, as if on cue, another candle placed on the far end of the table suddenly seemed to be lit.

Lyra blinked, looking to and from him and the new candle, but soon forgot the peculiarity as the man seemed to touch a sore spot on her arm. She winced, noticeably, and he instantly stopped. "I was afraid of that... but it could be much worse." He smiled dryly now.

As the pain subsided, Lyra looked up at him. "Afraid of what?" She questioned.

"You haven't noticed? You have quite a bruise here... likely to the bone." He gestured to her. "You'll be in quite a bit of pain here, for some time."

"Ah, that's..." She replied nonchalantly, the whole while gazing at him as his gaze had returned downward. "It's alright, I... expected that much, you know..." Her speech almost came out in stutters, observing him. There was something fascinating about this man who sat so close to her, now.

In the flickering low light, she could make out even more features distinctive to him. His hair was no longer held in a headband, and hung loosely above his shoulders, poorly swept back now. His jaw was defined but not square, his eyes soft and lidded with a violet glint of color. Skin pale, but not as pale as previously thought, there was a healthy color as if he saw enough of the daylight. Defined yet lean muscle along his arms and chest practically confirmed this, revealed more so now by his missing sweater. And even as he sat down, it was obvious he was taller than the average man- he certainly must be older than her, and the redhead.

"You're awfully calm, about this."

His voice in response suddenly brought her other senses back.

"Of course I mean, it was my fault after all... How are you able to tell?"

"That is because... I have had many, many injuries such as these myself." He let out a soft laugh, returning her hand to her. She rubbed it in thought, surprised at his answer. The man was now reaching into a bag beside him, one she assumed he must have just brought back with him while he was out. He was strange, yet soothingly so, and she found herself unable to resist asking him any longer.

He reached for her hand again, and she let him take it, finally speaking again with purpose. "Who are you?"

He stopped, suddenly taken by surprise, as if it was a unusual question for him. And, it was. Who didn't know who he was? She truly must be different... And not from his town.

"I'm, you can call me Matsuba." His smile returned, and he looked utterly humored now. Lyra frowned, paying little attention as he applied some type of sweetly herbal smelling salve to her arm. It felt very good, however, and she looked down, hiding her flustered face. "That hardly explains anything..."

He frowned now too for a moment, then laughed again. "All you need to know is that I live peacefully in this town you've stumbled through."

She blinked, leaning to him in surprise. "What? That's it? You've not reported me?"

"Reported you? Why would I." He raised one of his brows, and she cringed. She wasn't a criminal but she surely must look it now.

However, it seemed he must have known this, as he laughed once again. Lyra blinked, dumbfounded, as Matsuba began to bandage her arm, now. "I have better things to do, than give a lass more moot things to worry about."

"Like... bandaging her arm?" She suddenly blushed at this realization. Of all things, he was actually helping her with nothing to gain. Seemingly. He would have told the world by now, if he knew who she was, surely. But then again, he was strange... Who was to say what he would do? He was uniquely fascinating, to her, and the only man she'd ever seen who could truly make her think, or stop her mind dead in its tracks.

"What does that mean? I'm enjoying myself, aren't you?" His smile stuck, and then so did hers. She laughed for the first time that day, realizing how stupid she must have looked. Her heart felt like it swam in her stomach, as she suddenly felt so cheered and pleasant. Sitting in a dim room across from this stranger, on a comfy cushion, the air sweetened with wafts of herbs and apples, her aches melting off.

"Ah, I see why..." Matsuba grinned, eyeing her. "You were wanting this too, hm?" He reached into the same bag as he spoke, pulling out a cardboard box. Lyra watched confusedly as he presented it to her, and she took it from him, opening it to reveal a modest yet satisfying portion of takeout. A mixture of noodles and rice, topped with sliced nearly rare steak and mushrooms. To the side was pickled ginger, and some type of brightly colored sushi rolls. Lyra's eyes widened.

Wasting no time she snapped the included chopsticks apart and began to eat, quickly taking bite after bite of sweetly spicy takeout. "Is this really okay for me to take?" She managed to ask between mouthfuls.

Watching her with another humored look, he turned away with a smile. "Hey, ask that before you start eating next time, yeah? You're eating my portion too... I bought the large size..." Lyra blushed fiercely, looking at the massive dent she had already made in the rice. Matsuba only smiled even still though, taking the second pair of the chopsticks from the bag.

Despite mentioning the portion size himself, Matsuba hardly ate half of his, leaving most of it and all the rolls to her. Through gulps of food, she couldn't help but notice him seeming to be thinking intently on something, but every time she met his gaze, he returned it either with a smile or another forced mouthful of rice.

Once Lyra had finished, she placed her chopsticks in the empty box and thanked him, more than once. Though still seeming a bit distant, he warmed up again after hearing her words, insisting it was okay. Lyra could no longer ignore his intent looks however, and decided to inquire. "Is everything okay?"

"Hm? Of course. I should be asking you that. Are you?" Matsuba returned, closing the empty bento box.

Lyra wanted to reply but pursed her lips. How was she supposed to reply to this? Today she had gone from near rejection, to sleeping in rubble, to being rescued by the most... charmingly interesting man. But worries still lingered in her. Namely, of the one whom she killed due to her idiocy, due to her recent unsafe lifestyle and irresponsibility.

She looked up at him, her eyebrows furrowed. Despite everything that happened, she knew at least two things.

Firstly, that she was disgusted with herself, for even as she was posed with this question she was tempted to ask about the redhead. About Silver. That some of her tears shed, if they were, would be for him.

And secondly. This was a different and compassionate man... and she wanted to trust him.

"I'm guessing then, that you didn't find her..."

"What?" He asked, seeming completely lost. "Find her? Who?"

Lyra swallowed, fighting to keep her calm.

"Togepi... My Togepi."

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading my story. It has been ages since I've updated, I lost my login info but I found it! I have many chapters coming. I love this story already, expect many pairings and choices. I promise to update very soon most likely in a few hours or tomorrow. Please leave a review if you liked or have suggestions, they are very appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

"What did you say?" Matsuba looked more confused than ever, watching the fragile Lyra struggle to speak.

Against her will, a single tear escaped her eye. "My Togepi... Matsuba she, she's gone..."

Matsuba paused, biting his lip. "_Who took her_. What happened."

"I happened!" Lyra heaved suddenly, losing herself for a moment. He flinched as she continued. "After everything I've done I lost her in this reckless moment, she died in the tower, she's gone, it's my fault, all mine, my..."

Unable to hold her grief again, she almost began to cry. As she raised her hand to cover her face however, Matsuba caught it instead.

Lyra froze. She shouldn't have, she thought. Matsuba had grabbed her hand many other times while he had spread the salve. And yet... this was different.

"It's not. It's not your fault." He stared her down, and she only looked up helplessly. "Do you know how dangerous that place is? How often I've fallen through holes and nearly gotten hurt myself?"

"Exactly!" She whispered weakly. "Exactly... I'm so reckless, if not for me choosing to sleep in the tower..."

Matsuba raised his eyebrow at this. "You were sleeping in the tower?"

Lyra looked away and nodded, mortified. "Yes, see? I'm full of stupid decisions, even Silver had always said so and meant it too... I am..."

"What?" Matsuba asked harshly, causing Lyra to flinch. He froze, realizing he made his... apprehension too obvious. His shock. Quickly he collected himself, rubbing her hand nervously instead of his own.

Lyra's breath stopped at this. Matsuba realized what he had done and how accidental it was... but he didn't dislike it, either. He continued rubbing her palm with his thumb, and she sighed, closing her eyes and calming herself a bit. "This... whose fault is it then..."

Matsuba pulled her hand closer to him. "No one's. Calm down, please..."

"... My poor sweet baby Togepi..."

With that, Lyra all but collapsed into him. Realizing his chest was not foreign to her in the slightest after the earlier events of the day, he gently pulled her closer. She obliged, still crying softly. "I wish I could tell her I'm sorry... if I was only stronger, I could have saved her..."

Matsuba grit his teeth. This was not the first accident at the tower he had witnessed. But somehow it had become the most personal. Lyra's temperament and selflessness almost made it a personal loss to him too, and he had to regain himself before he once again spoke.

"It's okay... You always loved her a lot, and I'm sure she's okay. Believe that..."

Lyra could do nothing else but nod gently.

"If we look for her tomorrow miss... I'm sure we will find her."

"I don't want to find her dead! I don't..." Lyra slumped into him. "I can't..."

"... I'll get a head start in the morning." He stated after a moment of contemplation, looking down at her. "And then, I'll bring you with me." He spoke, softer than ever. She looked up at him, and after a moment of hesitation she nodded, solemnly.

"Alright... Matsuba."

He nodded as well then, looking her over and over. Something in Lyra stirred then, that wasn't sadness...

Matsuba reached into his pocket, taking out a small tablet. "Here... take this. It's herbal medicine from the elders in Bell Tower, it's the only way I can relax some days... you look so tired."

Lyra began to raise her arms to take it from him, but he smiled, gently putting them back down. "Don't move... you've been through enough. But... you can speak, now."

Lyra went to smile but instead, he popped the tablet into her mouth himself. She blushed profoundly, before nearly gagging at the taste. Taking his half drunken Lemonade from their takeout dinner (she had gulped down hers), she forced the herbal medicine down.

"And that... was so bitter!" She choked out, gasping after chugging the rest of the lemonade. He laughed dryly at her, silently mourning the last of his only drink. But, he couldn't complain. In truth, he may have gotten something he wanted...

Lyra thanked him however, yet refused to move. This is so bold of me, she thought. She couldn't fathom why she was so comfortable around this man, when her guts were always in anxious knots around Silver.

"I'm sorry about this." Lyra finally said. "I'm sorry to bother you like this. I don't have money for the takeout... but..."

"Why are you apologizing, Lyra?" He questioned. "I chose to do this."

Wiping her face from any remaining tears, she nodded once more. "I know, but... I still barely know why."

Before he could respond she rested her head on him again, speaking once more. "And I was so alone, and now... I feel like I already know you. I was so alone. Even before the tower. And couldn't return."

Matsuba had to know more. "Why do you have a Poketch, then...?"

Lyra flinched. "What? Oh that thing, I hardly use it anymore..." She couldn't tell him about mom, or anyone else. Even if she trusted him, what if he decided to do what was in her best interest? And besides, she refused. To be "fathered" by this man. She didn't have to go home by any means. But if her mother came, and found her in this state... how could she refuse?

Reflecting on this, on how dirty she must still be, Lyra looked down at her legs. Expecting to see filthy torn rags, she saw...

other clothes...?

Other clothes...

"Matsuba... Did... Did you..." Lyra was flushed, and she couldn't manage a glance up. Matsuba taken from his thoughts, asked "What? What are you asking?"

Lyra closed her eyes, mentally steeling herself.

"Did you... change me into new clothes while I slept..."

"Of course." He replied almost right away. She jumped slightly at this, blushing profusely. Had he seen her, in all her scratches and bruises, her pathetic bare self?

"Don't worry, I didn't... stare..." Matsuba blushed just a tad as well, however managed to hide it from the girl in the dim lighting. To her surprise, Lyra's heart sank a bit from hearing this. She couldn't fathom why, but swallowed and nodded. Despite all of this though, what he had picked out was rather lovely...

A chiffon skirt, and white skin tight blouse. Her hair was also loose from the tight pigtails, as well. She was grateful. She didn't dare ask why he had women's clothes for her to change into, but she was very thankful. "Thank you."

"It's no problem, just like the takeout." He smiled this time, giving her hand a squeeze without a thought. No doubt something was on his mind, Lyra thought, but he seems alright if he's talking to me. Perhaps his day before she arrived had been less than ideal.

Still, they smiled, and remained so for a while.

"Maybe the medicine cheered you up, but... you must still be tired, right?"

"I..." She paused. Sleep was the last thing she wanted at that moment, yet at the same time everything she wanted. Disregarding her feelings she decided to make the smart choice. "Yes."

"Well that works out. I could hardly walk another step. I couldn't even lift my lemonade if there was any left." He laughed and she couldn't help but be embarrassed, again.

"I made the bed, earlier, for you. I like these cushions, myself." Matsuba slid off his scarf, now hardly clothed at all. Lyra nearly froze at the sight. He must have forgotten how old she was, and... how few men she had seen in such a state. Few meaning none. Not even Silver.

But she concluded, it shouldn't be a big deal. She tried to get her mind off of the idea. "Thank you so much." Lyra thanked him, rising to her feet. She turned and began to walk to the futon.

Until her legs gave out, like every other part of her, and she began her descent with a yelp.

Lunging forward, Matsuba got her, on ground level, almost rolling on the ground with her as he did. Lyra opened her eyes. She was in the arms of this man again. His strong, muscular arms. Her newly freed hair was messed with his. And she couldn't move. Not an inch.

"I think... something is wrong with me..." Lyra forced out, staring right at him as he looked back.

"Not at all, your injuries might be a nuisance but will heal in time..."

"No it's, it's not that..."

"Then, what is it?"

Lyra shivered, and hoped he couldn't tell. It seemed like she was inching closer to him... but...

Lyra's thoughts caught up with her before either of them closed in, and she smiled. "I'm sorry, you're right, I'm worrying too much..."

Matsuba frowned slightly but returned her smile when she opened her eyes. Without another word, he lifted her again in his arms, placing her in the futon. Wordlessly he smiled, and walked over to the cushions again. She watched him, gazing at him still, and felt a tinge of sadness. She wondered if he did too? No... she was being crazy, and silly, and flippant.

"Goodnight... Tomorrow, I'll wake you." He whispered, but it seemed to ring in her ears. She could only nod, but doubted he could see.

And again, as if on cue, the candles ceased to be lit. But again, all she could think about was... Silver, and Togepi... but Matsuba, too.

"That bastard..." He muttered under his breath, in the dark.

Matsuba, had a slightly different agenda, however.

He needed answers. Now.

Deep in the night, nothing was to be seen except for the bright moon reflecting off the pond of Ecruteak.

No one could see the watchful eyes from the bushes of the entrance to the city, or the Pokémon that scurried away, as they were the only ones that could see. And certainly no one could see him, the ghost of Ecruteak. Matsuba himself. The most capable trainer around, but more so, almost like a ghost himself. This was his town, and he would watch it, endlessly. And tonight of all nights, as that girl slept in his room, he would not be sleeping. Not any time soon.

And perhaps, when he woke Lyra in the morning, he would have all the answers.

No matter what that meant.

In the still dimly lit morning hours, Lyra roused from her sleep, if only for a few minutes. She continued to have these same dreams, and they would always wake her. Yet, somehow, knowing that Matsuba was there with her... It didn't matter nearly as much. It didn't matter that he wasn't actually there at the moment, she didn't know that. So she could easily forget the dream, peacefully. It wouldn't keep her awake.

However, one fact did, if only briefly. One thing she struggled to remember.

"When did I... Tell Matsuba my name?"

Eventually she forgot to remember, as sleep can do, and drifted off once more. It was morning, very early morning but morning. Matsuba was still out, unbeknownst to her, but soon he would return.

For her. One way or the other.

**A/N: Another update as promised. More coming tomorrow or sooner. Please review if you liked! It's so motivating. Thank you so much.**


End file.
